


Dark Deal

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Sadness, dead family (it’s Azazel they didn’t die nice!), loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Can you write Azazel (spn) x reader? The reader is addict to demon blood or she made a deal with Azazel and broke it because she didn't want to go in hell or sth else ... as you wish. I think something a little dark and the reader is not a Mary-Sue... you can write a smut or not, feel free to ignore my requests if you don't have inspiration. I don't want to force you, that's not right.





	Dark Deal

Title: Dark deal  
Pairing: Azazel x Reader  
Word Count: ~2k  
Warnings: angst, dead family (it’s Azazel they didn’t die nice!), loss of family, hurt, sadness  
Request: Can you write Azazel (spn) x reader? The reader is addict to demon blood or she made a deal with Azazel and broke it because she didn't want to go in hell or sth else ... as you wish. I think something a little dark and the reader is not a Mary-Sue... you can write a smut or not, feel free to ignore my requests if you don't have inspiration. I don't want to force you, that's not right.  
A/n: This is the darkest thing I’ve ever written. Please be careful if anything in the warnings sounds like it might be a trigger to you! Also I hope you’re okay with how the reader turned out, anon, I tried my best to make her not Mary Sue.  
…  
It had always been your sister. She came first, no questions asked and no second thought put into it. After all she was the first born, the “pretty one” and well she was the one with powers. Sometimes, especially as a young girl and teenager, you had envied her, on some days you had even told yourself that you’d hate her. But she was family, when your grandpa died she hold you all night, keeping her own tears at bay for your sake. When you moved across the country for your dad’s job, she was your best friend in school until you found people you clicked with. She had looked out for you all your life and maybe she deserved the pedestal your parents always put her on. Maybe your sister had been perfect.  
However the image of the perfect sister and perfect family was destroyed. As all good things your simple life came to an end. It seemed to be a thing about illusions and dreams, they couldn’t last. You had come home from your job, it was already getting dark outside. That was the first thing that stroke you as odd. Usually at least the kitchen and living room would have been light up, your mum would prepare family dinner and your dad would watch the news and complain about the unresolved issues of your country. Your big sister would be sitting with him, half listening to throw in intelligent comments and half reading a book for her fancy college course. But when you opened the door today there was no noise, no soft radio in the kitchen and no chatting over the TV in the living room. Everything was silent.  
Key still in hand you turned to switch on the light. When the hallway was finally flooding with light, you wished you had never touched the switch, you wished you never came home. A silent scream left your lips, on instinct covered by your hands, while your brain was in too much shock to tell your eyes to pull away. There was blood, deep dark and red, all over your mother’s favourite carpet. Angry red strains on the once soft yellow walls, a small drop even got attached to the lamp, but most of it was in large red puddles right under the bodies. The heat of the lamp made the drop attached to it heat up and for a minute you thought you throw up. Your mum and dad laid slaughtered on the floor, drop dead and with more of their red blood on the floor than in their bodies, all while the air stunk of burned iron and sulphur.  
There was a hand on your shoulder and finally you screamed. Finally you could express the shock you felt pulse through you in a loud and desperate scream. You didn’t’ know what you were screaming for, help maybe or just to do something and not just stand there. Maybe you screamed for your sister to once again be your rock. But no screaming was of any use. The neighbour that had seen you coming home, called the police after pulling you away from the sight, they secured the crime scene, but your sister was simply gone.  
…  
You had been sitting at a bar for hours, staring at the same drink. You knew if you gave in and poured that one down, you wouldn’t be able to stop until you were wasted. The questions from the police offers had finally stopped and they let you go. You had lied when you told them you had some place to stay, but you needed to get away. So a bar seemed like the best choice to be alone and forget what you saw hours ago. It was this one night you could afford to beat yourself up and be sad, tomorrow there would be more questions to answer and phone calls to make.  
“Having a tough night?” Suddenly a voice next to you ask. The man that occupied the chair next to you was older, with short grey-ish hair, but a confident way of holding himself that intrigued you.  
“Yeah” you replied, staring down into your glass some more “I’d rather be alone, sir.”  
“That bad?” He kept asking, waving for the bartender to get him a drink too “You know I can probably help?”  
“You probably can’t”  
“Don’t be so sure” He flashed you a small smile “How about I make you a deal? You tell me about your problem while we have a drink together.”  
“I shouldn’t…”  
“Humour me, sweetheart.”  
You looked up to meet his eyes for a moment, when you saw nothing but open curiosity you sighted and nodded. You didn’t know why you agreed to the stupid proposition from a stranger, but the idea of being able to talk instead of just answering police questions made you comforted you. For some reason you suddenly wanted to tell this man all the crap that had been the last six hours. And so you told him. About coming home, about your parents and about your missing sister. He kept quiet and listened to your words, he nodded and looked shocked and sad at the exactly right moments.  
“That all happened tonight?” He looked over at your still untouched glass “And you’re still sober?”  
“I don’t even have a place to stay tonight. Doesn’t seem smart to drink.”  
“We had a deal” His elbow nudged into your side “Drink up, sweetheart. And then we can talk about what else I can do for you.”  
You remembered the night your parents died clearly until this day, since you never actually touched more than half of that drink in front of you. Instead you made a deal with the man next to you, a man with yellow eyes who you promised to get you your sister back for the small price of your soul.  
…  
And he did bring her back. Two days later after the police had cleared the house and you wandered the empty halls of your family home, you found her in her room. Just like as if nothing happened she laid on the bed. And for a second you let yourself believe nothing had happened and this whole mess was just a nightmare. But then your eyes fell on the scratches all over her arms, bloody and dirty, and instinctively you knew the truth. The lying demon had brought your sister back, but not the sister you wanted. He had brought you an empty corpse.  
“Why?” You asked into the room, unable to take your eyes of yet another dead family member. This time you didn’t even feel the urge to scream, you were just tired. Tired of police questions, tired of pity filled looks on the street, tired of hoping for some miracle. Even the last straw of hope had been taken out of your hands and you felt incredibly small and alone.  
You turned around and closed the door behind you. You should probably call the police to answer even more questions.  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind you in the hallway. Too tired to care anymore you slowly turned, only to feel your tiredness suddenly replaced with something else. There was a red boiling rage in your stomach as the sight of him. His cheerfully upwards turned lips and the mischievous sparkle in his now human coloured eyes didn’t help. What right did he think he had?!  
“You seem not happy with our arrangement” He smiled “And here I thought you’d be thrilled to have your big sister back home.”  
“You’re a liar!” Your voice was loud and shriller than you had ever heard it, it rang even in your own ears “You promised to bring her back!”  
“Oh but I did, sweetheart” He cooed “But next time you make a deal be careful about the wording. I never said I’d bring her back alive.”  
“You monster!” You shrieked, trying to launch yourself at him while tears were overflowing your eyes. Your whole life fell apart in less than three days and you felt like this man, this monster, was responsible for all of it.  
“Please be polite when talking to the ruler of all demon kind” He easily grabbed your arms, holding you and keeping you from striking down at him. You were still so unbelievable mad, all the sadness and tiredness was replace was a rush of pure rage. All you wanted was to hurt him, hit him, do something to make him feel the pain you felt. But his grip was tight and strong.  
“I hate you” You whimpered, hot tears running down your cheeks “This is all your fault”  
“Every last bit of it” He agreed still smiling “You see I chose your sister. She was mine.”  
“She was good” You argued weakly. Slowly he brought your hands down from the raised position they had been in, you quickly lashed out at him again but he caught your messy blows easily. Once again a strong hold on your wrists restrained you and left you to nothing but staring hatefully into his eyes.  
“But she wasn’t good enough” He said “Or she would have lived. All my children had a fair fighting chance.”  
“You’re a sadistic monster” You growled, which caused him to chuckle amused. He seemed to enjoy your struggle all together, the superiority he had over your devastated self.  
“Your sister was mine” He smiled “And you’re mine too. I own your soul.”  
“I don’t care” You hissed, trying to struggle free once more. But his grip was still strong and upon your new fighting he pushed you up against a nearby wall. His body completely blocking you while he brought your hands up over your head. Now one of his strong hands was enough to completely hold your arms in place while his body pinned you to the wall. The now free hand came to cup your cheek and bring your head up so you were forced to meet his once more yellow eyes.  
“You lost everything and yet here you are still fighting” There was almost a hint of admiration in his voice “One day you’ll make a great demon, sweetheart.”  
“Never” You spat and launched your head forward in a desperate attempt to head-butt him, but the hand on your chin stopped you. His eyes trailed down from your own eyes to your lips and before you knew anything his lips crashed on to yours.  
At first you struggled, trying to escape it. But soon instead of resisting you opened your mouth to let his tongue in. You could feel him, taste him with a hint of sulphur and darkness. And to your own surprise it felt and tasted good. Finally, after days of being on edge and feeling tired and alone you felt something different. Excitement about the danger mixed with your arousal grew low in your gut and you let a small moan fall from your lips.  
The innocent world as you had known was gone, lost to you forever and you knew it. But this, the danger and excitement, maybe it would be able to fill the holes left in your chest.   
You might have sold your soul two days ago, but this was the moment you let darkness consume you. Some demons were born, some were made.


End file.
